The Bride & Groom
by x-greeneyesy-x
Summary: She had to be there, she had to see, she needed the closure and the ending to their story.


**Saturday 14th May 2004**

* * *

'Are you sure you want to Hermione?' Ginny asked as they stood outside the old church in Homemade.

'Yes.' She replied as she pulled her gold dress down. 'Do I look okay?' She asked her best friend. Hermione was wearing a shorter than usual dress for her but Ginny said it showed off her amazing long legs.

'Spectacular.' Ginny said with a small smile. 'Come on.' Ginny said as she held her hand out to her friend.

Hermione took her friend's hand and walked into the church.

* * *

Hermione walked slowly down the aisle of the church looking towards the alter where the groom and best man stood.

Hermione's eyes locked on the Groom. He looked so handsome and smart in his three piece suit. Hermione smiled at the groom, a sad smile not reaching her eyes. The groom smiled back at her again with a sad smile.

Hermione took her seat of the left side of the church with Ginny by her side. Ginny didn't know what to say to her best friend. How could she comfort her friend when she knew her heart was breaking right now? Hermione was a much stronger woman than she. She would never be able to watch her lover Harry marry another woman.

'This was planned in four months.' Hermione muttered to her friend as she looked around the church at the white flowers.

'Why such a rush?' Ginny asked as they sat side by side.

'His parents.' Hermione stated.

'Are you sure you can sit through this Hermione?' Ginny asked as she looked at her friend.

'I need to be here. I need to watch him…them get married. I need to know it's truly over.' She said as she looked up at the dashing groom.

'Rita Skeeter's here it will be in the paper tomorrow, you don't have to put yourself through this pain.' Ginny pleaded.

'I do.' Hermione stated. 'It's too late anyway, it's starting.' Hermione said as she stood with the wedding music.

The double doors opened at the back on the church and everyone turned to look.

First four bridesmaids made their way down the aisle in pairs. Dressed in blush pink with hair flowing down their backs. Hermione recognised the bridesmaids from school, they were all best friends with the bride.

The bridesmaids reached the groom and stood on the right hand side in a formation. The turned to the double doors waiting for their best friend to walk down the aisle to her groom.

Hermione's stomach dropped as she saw the bride. It was suddenly happening.

The bride began her walk down the aisle; she was dressed in a pure white princess dress with a sweetheart neckline. The bride's brown hair was curled and placed up on top of her head with a diamond tiara placed on top. She was smiling, she was happy and this broke Hermione's heart a little more.

Hermione's attention returned to the groom. He wasn't watching his bride. He was watching her.

A tear escaped Hermione's eye and she quickly wiped it hoping people would assume she was happy to the couple.

The groom quickly moved his eyes from Hermione to his bride as she reached him at the alter.

The congregation sat down and Hermione reached for Ginny's hand. Ginny squeezed her friend's hand tightly and stroked her hand with her thumb.

Hermione watched in a blur as the Groom took hold of the Bride's hand and stood side by side. She watched as the High Wizard spoke highly of the couple. Hermione was numb.

'The bride and groom will now recite their vows.' The High Wizard stated as the Bride and Groom turned to face each other.

The bride went first.

'I take you to be my partner for life,  
I promise above all else to live in truth with you  
And to communicate fully and fearlessly,  
I give you my hand and my heart  
As a sanctuary of warmth and peace  
And pledge my love, devotion, faith and honour  
As I join my life to yours.'

The words burned through Hermione's heart and she squeezed Ginny's hand as if she was in pain. Ginny whispered to her friend 'it's okay' not knowing what else to say.

The groom was next.

'I promise to love and care for you, and I will try in every way to be worthy of your love.  
I will always be honest with you, kind, patient and forgiving.  
I promise to try to be on time.  
But most of all, I promise to be a true and loyal friend to you.  
I love you.'

Tear escaped Hermione eyes as the three words that once meant so much to her were said to the bride.

'I now pronounce you Husband and Wife.' The High Wizard shouted. 'Please stand for Mr and Mrs Malfoy.'

The congregation rose. Hermione was slow to rise knowing the bride and groom were having their first kiss as husband and wife. Hermione couldn't watch, she needed to get out, she needed air.

The new Mr and Mrs Malfoy walked back down the aisle hand in hand and out to the courtyard of the church. Hermione and Ginny followed with the rest of the congregation.

As they reached the courtyard Hermione pulled Ginny to the side of the church.

'We need to leave.' Hermione said as she unsuccessfully tried to stop the tears from falling down her checks.

'Okay.' Ginny stated as she handed Hermione a tissue.

Hermione and Ginny started to walk round the back of the church to leave through the cemetery. Hermione and Ginny neared the gate as Hermione heard her name being called.

Hermione turned to find the groom Draco Malfoy, her ex-lover and partner rushing towards her.

'I can't.' she said to Draco as she came closer to her. 'I need to leave.'

'I'm sorry.' He said as he watched her tears stream down her face.

'I hope you're happy with Pansy.' She said as she turned away from him to walk off.

'I love you.' He stated.

'If you loved me Draco you would not have married Pansy. Don't tell me you love me.' She said, as she looked him in the eyes. 'I don't ever want to see you again.'

And with that she apperated with Ginny.


End file.
